Lilly Saki
by Heidi O'neil
Summary: As she walked down the alley, to meet her sister, Karai, she thought to herself, "first time I've ever been to new York...I don't know where to go from here..." Later on, meeting the turtles, having certain turtles fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't ransack this, it's my first fanfiction I've ever done. If there are some ideas any one can give me for future fanfics, then I'd accept them, otherwise, don't even bother. Some chapters will be longer than others, just a warning. **

_Lillana Saki: has black hair, wears black cloths continuously. She's gotten black cut-off gloves, normally a quiet girl and tends to not get into trouble, but if she does, she knows how to get out of trouble. Shes secretly a ninja, but no one, not even her sister knows. She isn't evil either, like her sister karai, or her father, the shredder._

Chapter 1: Lilly Saki

While she walked down the alleyway, trying to find her father's tower, she noticed that it was eerie. Quiet. To quiet. She turned around every-so-often to find no one was watching her, although she felt that someone was. Out of the clear blue she heard a crash. Scared that someone was to hurt her, she hid behind a trashcan.

"You turtles will never get away with this!" Karai shouted at the 4 brothers.

Lilly walked down the alley to meet up with karai. "Karai!"

Karai turned to see her sister. "Lilly! Omg! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lilly smiled oddly, wondering who those 4 turtles were. "Who were those 4 turtle-like people?" asked Lilly, curiously.

"They're dad's enemies, along with mines and yours. So, NEVER join them!" responded Karai.

"Alright…I understand." Lilly answered to her older sister.

Karai led Lilly to their father's tower and into his corridors. They all greeted each other with great emotion and a lot of hugs. "Show your sister, Lilliana, our, 'pets'." Shredder told karai.

"Alright master." Karai said as she bowed.

Karai led Lilly out of shredder's corridors and had her meet everyone, including Baxter Stockman. But while karai was talking over some battle plans with Baxter, Lilly saw her moment and snuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I shall go by Lilly's point-of-view. **

Chapter 2

After I snuck out, I decided to have a go-around of the city and explore. It's late at night, so there's no one out, which is good for me. As I enter a park, I hear a playful, laughter-ish, kid-voice laughing, so I sought to play it safe and stick to the shadows. I started to drift closer to the laughter and spotted 1 of the turtles, the one with the orange mask.

I didn't know if I should go up to him, or what, so I stayed in the shadows. I heard more voices and saw yet ANOTHER turtle. And before I knew it, all 4 of them were there. _Gawd…._ I thought. _How would my sister react if I actually went up to them and spoke to them?... _

I started to back away, but I tripped over a tree root, making a loud enough thud to alert the 4 turtles. They had all their weapons out, so I kinda got frightened. I scrambled to my feet and took out my twin daggers. The turtle with the blue mask looked at me with a confused look, I guess he thought I didn't look like a threat at all.

We were all silent for a while, not moving, nor making A SOUND. The turtle in the orange mask, apparently the youngest out of them all, just stood strait up and said, "Okay, so…now what?"

The turtle with the red mask replied simply by smacking the back of the orange mask's head, quite hard. They all put their weapons away, except for the blue masked one. "Are you an enemy, or an ally?" he said, with his katanas strait at me.

It took me a while to respond, but all I did was nod, and apparently, he blue masked turtle understood. "Leo, do you really think we can trust her? I mean, look at her shoulder, she's part of the foot." Whispered the purpled mask one to the blue masked turtled, apparently named Leo.

"Well, let's try." Leo said as he walked towards me.

"I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Now again, are you an enemy, or an ally?"

I started to speak, but my voice is always just barely above a whisper, normally, "…ally…"

They seemed delighted and relieved, I didn't know why though. I stepped back, at the sound of leaves crackling, but the turtles didn't seem to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, I hope it's not bad….or cheesy, I'm doing my best obviously…**

Chapter 3

"So…you found them Lilliana, haven't you, li'l sis?" said my sister as she walked out from behind a tree.

"….I-uhh….." I stepped back but accidentally tripping, with the turtle called Leonardo, catching me.

Karai, my sister, stepped closer, with her katana in her hand. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, all took out their weapons. "Mikey, make sure Karai doesn't get her hands on her." Leonardo said to his brother.

"Okay!" Michelangelo said, as he pulled me off to the side, and away from the fight. "So…I guess your name is Lilliana, right?"

"…ya…" I replied, quietly though.

"That's a nice name…but…I take it that you are Karai's sister. Does that make you the shredder's daughter?"

"…yes…but…I choose not to be evil…like he is…although…if they find out…they'll kill me…"

"Oh…well, do you have a place to stay? Like in case they get on your tail, or even if you just wanna hang? Cause you seem like a nice girl."

"…it's my first time in this city…so I don't know to much about this place…"

"C'mon, I'll show you around while my brothers' try to get Karai off your tail for a while."

With that, Michelangelo and I walked away from them, quietly sneaking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Michelangelo and I walked around the city, he was talking and laughing, apparently he is the party guy, out of all of them. "So….why are you in a big city like New York? Are you visiting or staying?" he said as we passed a couple buildings. "Oh, and would you like to go up on the roof? The view is lovely!"

"…sure...? And…I'm in New York…to visit with my dad and sister…but I do want to stay…growing up with killers all around you…isn't that fun…" I replied, trying not to cry, and trying not to recall the memories.

"Oh…I take it you wouldn't want to talk about it….okay! On to some other topic! How about we head up to the roof?" he said, smiling at me.

"…uhh…are you sure?..."

"Of course!"

Michelangelo starting climbing up the fire escape. I didn't know what to do, or how to climb up one of those, so I tried to mimic Michelangelo, obviously failing at it. Michelangelo saw that I was having quite the trouble climbing up so he climbed back down. "Here….you have to put your foot here." He said, showing me where to place my foot.

I smiled, "…thanks, Michelangelo…"

"You can call me Mikey, instead of saying Michelangelo all the time."

"…alright…"

Michelangelo/Mikey, started climbing back up, stopping to watch me start to climb. I place my foot in the right place, hauling myself up, but accidentally slipping when I was almost all the way up, which was like a 30ft drop. I wasn't used to climbing buildings, only trees, from where I was, even with all I did. To my surprise, Michelangelo caught my arm, and hauled me up. To me, it's a surprise, because I've never had help, from anyone, ever.

Up on the roof, he set me down, and I walked over to the edge, looking down. "Careful." He said, watching me, carefully.

"…who's that?..." I said, gesturing to a couple of foot ninjas in an alley.

Michelangelo walked over, looking at the alley. "The foot…! Okay, stay quiet, and stay close to me. We're going to head back and find my brothers."

"…I can take care of myself you know…" I said, following Michelangelo, back to the fire escape.

"Oh really? I don't see a weapon. I don't even see a place where you could store a weapon on yourself."

I took out twin daggers, which surprised Michelangelo. I guess he never thought that I could've hid twin daggers on me. "Well then…umm…do you know how to use them?" He asked.

"…of course I do…but I recon I shouldn't show you know…cause I think that's the foot ninja…person you stated earlier…" I said, while pointing to foot ninjas heading our way.

"Alright! Off we go!" Michelangelo exclaimed, as he grabbed me and headed off, down the building, and back to the park.

We saw Raphael first, so, as Michelangelo's first reaction, "Hey! Raphy-boy! The foot is on our tail!"

"…Michelangelo…do you think you should be more quiet?..." I said, quietly.

"Oh ya…eh heh…sorry about that…hey Raph! Where's Don and Leo?"

"Leo and Don are nearby. Leo was dealing with Karai earlier. Don was backing him up." Stated Raphael.

"Well…could you lead us to them?" Michelangelo said, setting me down, gently.

"Fine." Raphael growled, leading us to Leonardo and Donatello.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how is the story so far? **

**Heh, please rate or leave a review.**

Chapter 5

Raphael led Michelangelo and me to Leonardo and Donatello. "Hey, Michelangelo, your back, and umm…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. By any chance, could you repeat it?" Donatello said.

"…Lilly…Lilly Saki…" I said, stepping back, and hiding behind Michelangelo.

"Why are you scared?" Leonardo asked, looking at me.

"…t-them…" I said, gesturing to the foot ninjas that have apparently followed Michelangelo and me.

The 4 turtles took out their weapons, and so I decided to take out my twin daggers. "I still don't understand where you keep those twin daggers. There are like no places you could keep that on you." Michelangelo said, looking back at me.

"…uhhh…I'll explain later…just watch out Michelangelo…!" I said, as I pushed Michelangelo out of the way of one of the ninjas.

"Wow there…thanks." Michelangelo said, giving me a thumbs up.

The 4 brothers started fighting the foot ninjas. While I was left, lingering in the back, trying to stay out of the fight. My sister, Karai, came out of the blue, I don't know where, and attacked me. I immediately took out my twin daggers and blocked her attack, without using up too much energy. The blow was enough to startle me though, "…nngh…"

I kicked my sister away from me, and without even realizing it, I was engaged in a battle with her. Michelangelo looked back to see what was going on, to see us both fighting. He called out to me, "Lilly! Don't get hurt! I'll-or one of my brothers- will come over and help you as soon as we can!"

"…I don't need your help…I've been wanting to fight with her…my…whole…life…" I said, as my sister tried to punch me, and I dodged it.

_ Gawd, I've got to get my head strait. I can't just fight my sister, if she tells father, I'm in serious trouble…unless….I hide, but…where?... _I looked at Michelangelo, then at Leonardo, then Donatello, then Raphael. _I guess…I could stay at their place…till I get my head strait….there are no classes for me to take…and I don't have a job…yet…only being 17…hmmm….maybe I'll give it a shot, and they must have a sensei…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh heh, I haven't posted anything since like what, june of last year? Sorry about that. I had a vacation and then the start of high school. Freshman year is harsh... Well anyways, I'll try my best to post chapters as soon as they're done. :)**

Chapter 6

I was caught off guard. Karai punched the left side of my jaw and I fell to the ground, blood dripping from my mouth. She swiped my twin daggers from me, as I stood up. I was still shaken up, so i wasn't sure what to expect, since I've never been in a fight with her before. I wiped the blood away from my mouth, and instantly punched her, then kicker away, landing blow, after blow, after blow.

_If we can slip out of here while my sister is down...we can escape…_ I thought, so I decided that I should just knock her out.

I was too deep in thought and didn't notice Karai's next move, she lunged at me, having me impaled by her katana. I gasped and fell, screaming in pain. Mikey and Leo were instantly by my side, Mikey keeping Karai at bay, and Leo picking me up and taking me to safety. I felt so weak to the point I couldn't see straight anymore.

-sometime later-

I woke up, lying on a couch, in some sort of room, with a TV in front of me. The TV was off, and a blanket was on top of me. There was no one in sight.

_Oh no...did i scare them off?...I hope not...they're my friends… :'(_

I heard footsteps from behind me. Instinctively, I jumped up &amp; got into a fighting position, i didn't have my twin daggers with me either, I didn't know where they were. I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up from my stomach, and I fell onto my hands and knees.

_Goddamn it….i forgot...Karai stabbed me…._

I gripped onto my bandages, as someone/something picked me up and placed me back onto the couch.

"You gotta be more careful Lilly…" said Mikey.

I didn't say anything, the pain was too excrutiating...


End file.
